Cloud Being Cute and In Love with Vincent awhhhh
by Viola.Thunder
Summary: Cute as. That is all.


"You know i love you don't you?" Cloud spoke into Vincent's bare chest, his golden hair hiding his blushing face.

Clouds words bought a smile to vincents kiss plumped lips. Vincent loved the way Clouds young mind took everything so seriously. Vincent propped himself up on the bed,  
with Cloud still holding onto his bare torso. Vincent looked down at the small, wiry form on top of him. He lifted a finger to play with Clouds thin hair. Still the little soilder would not look up, but instead hugged tighter onto Vincents body.

As vincent tried to move up straighter still, cloud held on so hard he dug in his nails.  
At this tight and painful embrace Vincent felt himself stiffen in need of clouds limber and sexual body. Vincent lay back down as cloud sniffed. Vincent bought up clouds tiny chin in curiousity. He saw beads of glistening tears as they ran down clouds red cheeks.  
Cloud tried to pull away but Vincent made the blonde soilder look him in the eye.

"Whats all this for huh?" Clouds lips trembled, and he bit them to stop the movement.  
"Ay?" Vincent bought the small form closer on top of him as he held his face to look at him. Cloud looked into his lovers deep, dark eyes and gulped, trying to speak.

"I,.." he tried to look away again, holding back more tears. Vincent felt there was something wrong. He didn't like cloud feeling this way. Espically when he had been through so much. He was here to protect and love him, not cause more pain.  
Unless it was the sort of pain they both enjoyed.. but vincent softened his touch on his lover and started to stroke his damp cheek with his other hand. Cloud bought a hand up to vincents strong firm arm, and bought his hand down to his lips. Cloud began to kiss everyone of Vincents fingers softly and tenderly. He kissed his palm, smelling the faint aroma of cum there. Cloud couldn't help a small smile.

Vincent saw this, and moved a hand slowly down Clouds taunt body which was stretched over his own. When Cloud felt this he found Vincents lips and kissed them softly and gently, like a feather touch. Vincent tasted cloud, and he could feel himself harden against the boy. Cloud felt Vincent underneath him and pressed harder onto him, they both began to kiss harder and harder until they could each feel each others urgency. Cloud wanted to pleasure Vincent, to show how much he loved him.

It was the only way he knew how.. He stroked down Vincent's perfect body, when he reached to his loosely tied up pants he paused and began to undo them. He knew how to touch Vincent better then anyone, and he enjoyed it more. He had finally found love and he was the happiest he had ever been. Vincent was still wondering about his boys distress when he felt Cloud begin to untie his pants. He loved the way Cloud could pleasure him, Cloud knew what he liked.

Cloud was the only one Vincent truely felt for. Without him, he just felt empty.  
A shadow like he used to be before he met the beautiful golden angel. But Vincent could feel clouds need over his. He pushed away clouds fumbling hands. Cloud looked up at him, his big blue eyes rimming withtears. Did Vincent not want him? He felt almost sick. Vincent saw the look in the startling blue eyes and wanted to laugh at clouds folly. Cloud sat next to vincent on the bed and put his hands to his face. Vincent could see tears run through his fingers. Vincent felt a lump in his throat.

What was affecting Cloud this badly?  
"Cloud, what is it?" Vincent sat up on his haunches next to the weeping boy and placed his hands on the small rounded hips in front of him.  
"You.. you..." Cloud couldn't say it, it hurt too much. Vincent tightened his grip and looked at clouds buried face. Had he hurt the boy?  
"What. Just say it Cloud. You're upsetting me." Cloud took his hands away down and placed them round Vincents face, the face he loved so much it ate him inside.  
"You don't love me...I love you vincent. I love you and you don't love me like i love you! I love you so much i.." Cloud was broken off by Vincent laughing.  
Cloud looked like he had been slapped. Vincent deftly spun around and pinned cloud hard and roughly on the bed. Vincent kissed the young shaking boy with all he had. He kissed him untill he needed to stop for air. The kiss was so passionate and full of love, lust and promise cloud almost started crying again. Vincent stopped and bit Cloud's bottom lip.

"Cloud, i love you too much it hurts me. I need you and want you more then you'll ever know. Theres no way i could explain or show you how i feel." Vincents husky voice sounded like it was on the edge of crying with feeling. Cloud felt nothing like he had ever felt before as he stared into Vincents face. It felt too much for his tiny body. His heart felt like it would exlpode. Cloud let a smile play on his gorgeous lips from a mixture of relief, love, lust and need. "Try and show me." He purred into Vincents ear. Vincent didn't need telling twice. 


End file.
